Diotoir's Wacky Rumbles: Series 1/ Heat D
Diotoir’s Wacky Rumbles: Heat D is a fanmade Robot Arena 2 competition using the 2013 Robot Wars + mod. The episode originally aired on the 29th January 2017. Competing Robots Eruption.png|Eruption 13 black.png|13 Black Naked rat.png|The Naked Rat Nuts.png|Nuts Kan-opener.png|Kan-Opener Ripper.jpg|Ripper Meggamoue.jpg|Meggamouse Tornado.jpg|Tornado Battles Round 1 Nuts vs Eruption vs The Naked Rat vs Meggamouse As the match began, Eruption flipped The Naked Rat over with Meggamouse attempting to attack the rat too. Eruption attempts to flip Nuts over, but fails to do so while Meggamouse chucks Naked Rat across the arena. Nuts span on the spot as Eruption tried to attack it but was mainly unable to, as that happened Meggamouse rammed The Naked Rat towards the other side of the arena causing Eruption to change focus. Eruption quickly flips Meggamouse before assaulting The Naked Rat, with Meggamouse assisting Eruption with the attack on The Naked Rat and soon Nuts joining in on the gang up. The two flippers decided to split up and attack the other competitors, with Eruption flipping Nuts and Meggamouse sending Naked Rat across the other side of the arena. Eruption then goes after Meggamouse and Naked Rat, flipping both before chasing Naked Rat towards the arena wall, flipping it over on its back before flipping it some more. Naked Rat is then rammed by Eruption and eventually flipped out of the arena, Eruption then presses the pit release and attempts to flip Nuts and/or Meggamouse out of the arena, only for Meggamouse to get in behind and chuck Eruption out. Qualified: Nuts & Meggamouse ''' Ripper vs 13 Black vs Tornado vs Kan Opener Ripper manages to get the first hit in by flipping Kan Opener over, only for Tornado to ram Ripper from behind towards the arena side wall. Ripper manages to reverse off of Tornado's back and a side on flip, which pinned Tornado against the side wall. Ripper followed up with a second flip that chucked Tornado out of the arena. Meanwhile, Kan Opener had got a grasp of 13 Black, holding it tight in its grip. Ripper soon joined the action and flipped Kan Opener over 13 Black, 13 Black itself attacked Ripper but was flipped soon after. Kan Opener targeted Ripper, crushing the sides before shunting Ripper towards the angle grinders. Ripper struggles to get away from Kan Opener as Kan Opener continued to claw Ripper, 13 Black meanwhile was on its back still. Kan Opener is flipped eventually and is flipped a second time, however, Ripper over flips and gets itself caught on the arena wall, allowing Kan Opener to attack once more. Ripper fights back flipping Kan Opener twice while the upside down 13 Black got closer and atatcked the two as Kan Opener, once more had a grip on Ripper. Kan Opener rammed Ripper towards the pit release but is flipped towards the CPZ, 13 Black almost spins into the pit as Ripper continued to flip Kan Opener and eventually out. '''Qualified: Ripper & 13 Black Head to Head 13 Black vs Ripper Ripper aggressively flipped 13 Black over but the force of the blades managed to save it from being overturned, however things weren't positive for Ripper as it had flipped so hard it couldn't flip it self back over again. 13 Black took advantage by hitting Ripper about and towards the arena wall. Ripper got stuck against the arena wall, with 13 Black giving a large smack on the back killing Ripper. Winner: 13 Black Nuts vs Meggamouse Meggamouse gets a quick flip on Nuts, flipping it over but not out. Nuts was trapped on its rim allowing for Meggamouse to flip it but Meggamouse misses and so reverses into Nuts while on its back. Both Robots eventually get back on its wheels and charge at one another. Meggamouse flips Nuts over twice and almost gets it out of the arena. Meggamouse attempts to ram into the pit release but misses, causing Nuts to charge into it, bashing it into the pit release. Nuts began to spin on the spot thwacking Meggamouse, disallowing Meggamouse to flip them. Meggamouse did eventually flip Nuts but became too arrogant and failed to flip Nuts instead driving wildly into the side walls, it reverses and almost drives into teh pit. Nuts span on the spot again, hitting Meggamouse only to get flipped, however when Meggamouse came for another attack it misfired and ended up reversing and eventually falling into the pit. Winner: Nuts Ripper vs Nuts Ripper flipped Nuts sky high and soon attempted to flip Nuts again only to over flip itself. Ripper tried to self right and failed to as was unable to self right. Eventually Ripper self righted and bashed into Nuts pushing it about, before turning around and flipping it towards the side wall before getting in underneath and chucking Nuts out. Winner: Ripper Meggamouse vs 13 Black 13 Black started well hitting Meggamouse around the sides and the flipper. Meggamouse soon got revenge and flips 13 Black towards the CPZ. Meggamouse soon flipped 13 Black towards the other side of the arena and proceeded to chuck 13 Black out. Winner: Meggamouse Meggamouse vs Ripper At first Meggamouse got the upper hand getting underneath and shunting Ripper across the arena and into the side wall. Ripper is flipped but survives and continues to self right with the powerful flipper. Ripper then gets around Meggamouse's side and proceeded to chuck Meggamouse out of the arena. Winner: Ripper Nuts vs 13 Black 13 Black strayed away from Nuts to get its weapons up to speed, Nuts, however, got into contact and was hit by the flywheel. 13 Black proceeded to ambush Nuts with the spinning weapons hitting it with every chance it had. Nuts span on the spot, hoping to thwack 13 Black away from danger but it didn't work and 13 Black was relentless with its attacks. 13 black soon ripped off a wheel causing Nuts to lose some mobility and left to only spin. 13 Black continued it onslaught and eventually destroyed Nut's other wheel before causing extra damage as Nuts was left immobile and to be counted out. Winner: 13 Black Heat Final Ripper charged into 13 Black and immediately flips it over onto its back where was over turned. Despite being over turned, 13 Black caused considerable damage towards Ripper who rammed it by ripping away its top side panels, Ripper though flipped it back over. Ripper then rammed 13 Black flipping over again and onto the side wall where it the then score another OOtA by chucking 13 Black out. Winner: Ripper Category:Series 1 Category:Heats